madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanga Management/Photos
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- KM1.jpg KM2.jpg KM3.jpg KM4.jpg KM5.jpg|private wants to play "Simon Says", Kowalski says "Simon Says we play trivia", and Rico suggests Dreamy date. KM6.jpg|Skipper refuses and asks them to play.... KM7.jpg|Hot Potato!! KM8.jpg|The others gets frightened with Skipper's suggestion KM9.jpg KM10.jpg KM11.jpg|Rico says "Here you go!" KM12.jpg|"Oh come on!!" KM13.jpg KM14.jpg KM15.jpg KM16.jpg KM17.jpg|Private throws it and yells "Hot Potato!" KM18.jpg KM19.jpg|The Koala's Habitat gets damaged in the process of the game. KM20.jpg|Morning came as they decided to move Lenard the koala to the Kangaroo Habitat for a meanwhile KM21.jpg|Kowalski says "I calculate the odds whether surviving that scenario at 100 %." KM22.jpg|Skipper questions "Really!?" KM23.jpg|“No wait! I was holding it upside down. That’s Zero percent with an exclamation point” KM24.jpg|Skipper admits “Somehow I feel this is partially our fault” while Private adds "Its entirely our fault!" KM25.jpg KM26.jpg|Skipper :" Listen up Joey, we've got some new----" KM27.jpg|Then Joey kicks Skipper off the wall. KM28.jpg KM29.jpg|Joey confronts Private and says " Joey don't like visitors" KM30.jpg|Private reluctantly says “Huh…Umm… then I don’t imagine you fancy a……. roommate.” KM31.jpg|Private asks “Is it a yes?” and Joey gladly answered “ Sure, it’s lonely being the only room in the zoo. So who is this Sheila?” KM32.jpg|King Julien and the other lemurs came while Julien says “Hurry! Hurry! We didn’t want to miss the hostility of the habitat” KM33.jpg|Skipper introduces Lenard to Joey “ Joey this is Lenard, Lenard , Joey” KM34.jpg|Kowalski explains to Joey that Lenard is koala and says " Therefore with your diverse sleeping schedule, your interaction would be kept at an absolute minimum." KM35.jpg|Skipper : See, your hardly even know his here and you can even use him as a footstool if you want KM36.jpg|The penguins left as Skipper says " Roll out men. Afterwards Joey used Lenard as a footstool and said "Mmm.. not bad, not bad at all" KM37.jpg|Night falls when Lenard wakes up in his sleep to reveal himself in the Kangaroo Habitat KM38.jpg|Lenard climbs the tree to hide. Joey warms up to Lenard “ Come down there, I am your temporary habitat mate” KM39.jpg|Joey sleeps peacefully in the night KM40.jpg|Lenard broke he silence as he woke Joey up KM41.jpg KM42.jpg|Morning came and Joey is about to play with his ball. KM43.jpg|Roger says “Oi mate, that’s me bouncing ball!” and drives Lenard out of the way. KM44.jpg|While Joey sleeps in the night, Lenard borrows his ball. Accidentally deflating it. KM45.jpg|Joey sees the situation. KM46.jpg|Private asks Skipper “Nice idea, with habitat warming gift Skippah but are you sure they like fish?”. Rico says “Fish”. Then Skipper replies “ Everybody likes fish, Private” KM48.jpg|Kowalski giving a trivia. " Actually, Kangaroos are herbivores and Koalas eat only Eucalypus leaves" KM49.jpg KM50.jpg|"I gotta do something with all these trvia" KM51.jpg|Leonard: Help ....Skipper says " Ditch the gift, roll out!!" KM52.jpg KM53.jpg|Skipper yells at Rico " RICO!!", Rico says "Aww" KM54.jpg KM55.jpg|The penguins rescue Leonard, retreating in the sewers. KM56.jpg|Leonard insulting Joey. KM57.jpg KM58.jpg|Skipper dragging him... KM59.jpg|Joey breaks free from the hole. KM60.jpg|“Curious, I haven’t think a mammal that large coud be so stealthy” KM61.jpg|Skipper: Maybe we turn around and turn-----…… KM62.jpg|Joey kicks Kowalski...Kowalski : UGH….!! KM63.jpg KM64.jpg KM65.jpg KM66.jpg KM67.jpg KM68.jpg|Skipper makes Private close his eyes. KM69.jpg KM70.jpg|Joey and Leonard became friends. KM71.jpg|Hot Potato KM72.jpg|Skipper says in the ending " I love that game!" ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Photos